Imperial Kur
The Imperial Kur (インペリアルクア Inperiaru Kua), also known as Sky Tyrant (だ空暴君 Sorasenshu), are very powerful and legendary beasts said to be one of the first dragon-like species to ever exist. Their leader is one of the most powerful beasts as well as one of the Eight Kings, placing this race as one of the most powerful species of the world, due to one of its ancestors being said to have ruled the world for thousands of years. The Imperialkur Leonidas is the current Dragon King and one of the Eight Kings. Anatomy The Imperial Kur is a gigantic, mastodonic Dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings which overtime the color changes to red, because he gets furious with something or because he is ready for battle. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The Imperial Kur's eyes are white and shiny, but can become red-blood when he is furious, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward, it's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead, its large wings are feathery in appearance similar to a bird's. The scales finish their path at the end of the beast's tail which has a sting-like shape. Behavior Like all the Eight Kings, the Imperial Kur has a keen awareness and can detect even the slightest change on the planet, and it also helps to preserve the natural balance of the domain it rules over. The species itself is shown as a very aggressive and intimidating beast, being considered the most aggressive of the Eight Kings, despite it, the Imperial Kur has shown to be a intelligent creature that can understand humans and their emotions ,probaly due to its blood power. With that the Imperial Kur acts mostly like an ticking time-bomb, from a distance it can seems stoic but the slightest thing can set it off. In other words, the first thing it does when it sees something on its territory is kill it, whatever it is. It should be noted that when a Imperial Kur is ready for battle, its eyes and mark's color change from blue to red. Aside from this, the Imperial Kur has never been seen in packs, what means they prefer to follow a lone life, not forming any bonds with anyone. With this, they prefer to live and hunt by themselves, this is rather justifying since the each individual is pretty bloodthristy and can kill anything on sight. The individuals have enough intelligence that they are aware that if anything gets on their sight area, they will likely kill and devour it, with this they fly very high up in the sky, it doesn't means however they rarely walk on the land, they walk on the land as much as they fly. History Powers & Abilities Being a very powerful Gourmet World Beast, the Imperial Kur is capable of enduring and surviving the many situations of the Gourmet World with its strongest member being considered one of the Almighty Eight Kings. Even when the Imperial Kurs live a lonely life, just the shadow projected by one of them or their scent is capable of making lots and lots of beasts migrate away in order to avoid the dragon. Although it can pretty much sense them from high distances and catch up with them in seconds even if they are kilometers away a remarkable feat which comproves the Imperial Kur is said to be on match with the fastest creatures of the entire world. Aside from their speed, the Imperial Kurs are noted to have the capability of manipulating their own blood to a certain degree and possibly other creatures' blood as demonstrated by the King Imperial Kur, with it their heart and body's tissues are extremely resistant to the upcoming blood pressure then they can produce more RBCs in order to accelerate the blood speed in their system increasing their metabolism & attributes. It should be noted ths al increase their lung capacity as they can store far more oxygen in their body as it was shown they can spend days underwater without needing to breath, aside from it, due to their immense metabolism, they can regenerate at a much quicker rate. Imperial Kurs, due to their Blood Ability, are capable of detecting thermal sources from creatures bodies since the blood will keep their bodies functioning thus generating wavelengths of heat. The Dragon can then localize any prey easily, and with this, as demonstrated by the strongest Imperial Kur, it is capable of stopping the blood circulation of the living organisms around it, this move is by far called Apocalypse. *'Awareness': *'Regeneration': *'Monstrous Strength': *'Unmatchable Speed': Gallery IK_Front.png|Frontal-lower view of a Kur. Lone Imperial.jpg|A Lone Imperial flying over the sky. Trivia *It is based off of Acnologia from the Fairy tail Series. *This is the current fanon creature with the highest capture level. *In Sumerian Mythology, Kur is the name of the first dragon ever, in other words he is the First of the First Generation. **The author references this as this creature rules Area 1. Category:DamonDraco Category:Under Construction Category:Eight Kings Category:Eight Kings (Damon) Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Dragon Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Capture Lvl 6000+